


The Site That Went Down

by LiinHaglund



Category: Subeta (Game)
Genre: Drabble, Evil Plans, Gen, Luminaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll never guess what evil hides beneath blue fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Site That Went Down

Once upon a time there was a land called Subeta.

It was a peaceful land, a land of great diversity and opportunity.

While most of you know by now that the Lagmonster is the cause of any and all lag on Subeta, it is little known that downtime is, in fact, caused by the Computer Geek.

His real name is Melman and while Melman is, by day, a friendly guy who takes the time to repair computers he sometimes gets fed up.

Because that is no cup-holder. Java is not a coffee drink. And no, you do not lift the mouse, place it on the screen and then try to click things.

And so, sometimes, Melman gets frustrated and angry. Vengeful and upset. And he decides to crash everything. If nothing works, if no one can contact him, he won't have to hear your stupid ideas about why your computer won't make coffee.

In order to put his diabolical plans to work, Melman adopts a few baby terracoons and patiently trains them on the most effective ways to destroy a server. His little army of hairy terrorists are then kept hidden until he feels the it is the ideal time to strike.

And what better time to cause havoc than Luminaire?

 

 

 


End file.
